


To Her - Y

by MaiadaughterofAtlas



Series: To Her [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/pseuds/MaiadaughterofAtlas
Summary: This is a piece of poetry which combines the realms of Buffy and the current world.
Series: To Her [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901392





	To Her - Y

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvochrali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvochrali/gifts).



> Hi! If you aren't @yvochrali feel free to ignore this note. If you are, read on! This piece is what I wrote awhile back which is pretty much about you. It's a piece that celebrates our friendship while also drawing in and describing our favourite world to escape to. The World of Mystical Creatures, Slayers, Vampires and Werewolves. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it!

To her

The one who fell into my life while living 6,047 km away

To her

The one who writes like a published author regardless of how she shares it

To her

The one who continuously rises to the occasion with new beautiful quotes while giggling over a tumblr post

To her   
The one who'd rather live in a world with real monsters than metaphorical ones

To her  
The one who carries a pen like a staff and wields it against anyone who tries to take her down

To her  
The one who lays awake while I'm asleep

To her  
The one who's a slayer and fights the vampires without batting an eye

To her  
The one who survives again and again regardless of what the world puts on her shoulders

To her  
The one who remembers regardless of taking Lethe's bramble

To her  
The one who is a Mystical Slayer regardless if she remembers to sharpen her stake and call the Scoobies

To her  
The one who has stars in her eyes and the moon in her heart 

To her   
The one who disappears without a trace and reappears like a blood moon 

To her  
The one who could write fanfiction in her sleep and I'd still be impressed


End file.
